when wand and sword combine
by mrflexzone123
Summary: what happens when the wizards meet the demigods? will there be friendship or hate? bad summary. please go easy first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

hi! so... um this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I also don't own harry potter and Percy Jackson jk rowling and rick Riordan do. After giant war and Harry's fifth year. On with the story!

Harry Potter's POV

"SILCENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone, including me turned to Dumbledore. "Now we are having special guests! Who's heard of the Greek and Roman's gods?". A sea of heads nodded, not knowing what it had to do with anything. "well, there real." everyone gasped. "and there visiting here"

wait... the Greek and Romans gods are visiting us?! Thought.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. " No, the gods are not visiting us ….."

I turned back to my roast beef, and so did Ron but Hermione stayed as attentive as ever.

"...but their children are. The demigods. Part human, or muggle and part god. Now, I want you to treat them with respect. They have fought two wars and seen horrible things. Some have went to hell and back...literally."

There was a collective gasp around the great hall. I, instead, zoned out completely. How could someone go into hell and back... how could the Greek and Roman gods be real? It didn't add up. Well, wizards can be real so why can't gods be real a sensible part of me said. Well, its not logical a Hermione part of me said. Well it's Dumbledore talking so it's true, right?

I woke up from my little day-dream when Hermione raised her hand and asked, "sir when are they coming?"

Dumbledore eyes twinkled when he said this, "well..." he checked his watch. "in ten minutes..."

I was gonna stop here but it would be too short so...

-line break-

9 minutes had passed and the 'demigods' hadn't came yet. Hermione had got a book of ancient Greek and Latin to impress the 'demigods' that she could speak their language. Meanwhile, me and Ron where talking about how the 'demigods' would look like.

"how you think they'll look like?" I asked.

"well DUH, in Greek robes and Roman togas there the bloody children of Greek and Roman gods!" Ron replied.

"I guess that makes sense"

"guys!" Hermione shouted."you can't judge them just of their parents! It's just like me being a muggle- born! I'm still a good wizard!"

Ron was about to talk back but I cut him off because in the air there was a big flying Greek warship with a dragon figurehead breathing fire.

"guys," I said. "there here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**hi guys, it's me again! thanks to livethandie for the nice review. And I wasn't offended at all I totally understand. Disclaimer: I don't own hoo or harry potter. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Percy's pov

Me and Jason were on the argo II talking about going to this 'school' for wizards . Jason was so excited. I was not.

"come on, Percy it won't be that bad!" Jason said.

" yeah, you weren't the one who blew up every school!" I snapped.

" I've had my fair share of bad schools. Remember when lost my memory?" Jason asked. I simply scoffed.

" you know what?"

"what?"

" I think you're nervous, Percy" Jason said, smirking. I shot up straight.

"me. Nervous." I said.

"Yup. Come on let's spar. I'm bored" Jason said. We walked down the endless corridors of the argo ii until we got into the arena. It was pretty quiet but then again there was only nine people the seven plus Nico and Thalia. Jason whipped out his gladuis while I uncapped riptide, revealing it's full glory.

"ready?" Jason asked.

"read-" I never got a chance to finish because Jason was already coming in to strike . I deflected the shot shakily only because of the element of surprise. I pushed him back and sent a bucket full of water upon him. He breathed in heavily, shaking the salt water of him. While he was still distracted, I came in with a karate kick at his face only for a shot of wind to blow me back on butt. Jason charged again, this time with more force. I sidestepped and dived and he deflected. Then I remembered what my father had told me once be like me make your shots unpredictable like the ocean. I shot with more force hitting every side I could but at the same time not tiring myself. I could see Jason couldn't keep up. Then I did the most unpredictable thing ever. I kicked his chest. Once he was on the ground, I quickly kicked his sword out of his grasp and put riptide to his neck.

"dea-" I started.

"HEY EVERYONE" leo's voice came on the speakers ."WE'RE HERE!" I sighed and released Jason and walked up to the deck.

"hey perce." said jason " you didn't win. You never got to finish saying 'dead'" I only sighed again. When we got up to the deck, everyone else was already walking down the stairs to the land. Me and jason walked the stairs last. Once all the wizards saw me and jason almost all of the girls sighed dreamily.

" oh, no it's like being in the afrodite cabin all over again!" I said to jason. He only sniggered.

" welcome young demigods" a tall man with a long beard started.

"just say demigods there's no such thing as a old demigod" Thalia snapped back. Is she still angry about the whole having to leave the hunters for this vaction thing?

"very well, demigods, welcome to hogwarts. I am albus Dumbledore headmaster also chirons friend. We are delighted to have you here. You are all put in gryiffindor for you're brave acts in both of your wars" I heard some girls with red bagdes say "yes!" "now follow me to the great hall students as well!"

"okay" I said "take us to the great hall"

**and that's a wrap! Sorry about the cliffe I was just too tempted. Flexzone123 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**heyyyyyy. Third chapter now. Thanks for all the nice reviews! really helps. I don't own hoo or harry potter yadie yadie ya... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Ron's pov

My first thought when I saw the demigods? No way. I had expected adults in flowing white coats, with long beards and crowns covering greek and roman armour flying out of the sky majestically. I had NOT execpted a giant greek flying ship come out of the sky with a dragon figurehead that was ALIVE! bloody hell!

so then my next thought: they would come out in armour and swords. Scrap the beard but still adults. Yup I was absolutely confident that they would look like that. Bang, bang ,bang. Someone was walking to the deck. We were about to see a demigod. And he came. And was nothing like I expected. Do you know what I thought? Like I said at the beginning. No way. No way.

He was tiny. Like elf style tiny **( guess who this is!)**. And had the messiet black hair ever. He had a tool belt starpped around his waist. The whole field was complety quiet. He waved his hand and suddenly started pulling stuff I didn't even know that was able to fit in a such small tool belt. It must be magical I thought. He fiddled around with the things until he had a mircophone connected to the figurehead. He pressed a button and suddenly the figuread rose up grunted at the boy. Almost everyone gasped. The boy didn't seem at all bothered that a giant dragon was grunting at him. He waved his hand dissimliy at the dragon and shouted at the mircophone. All the wizards winced, expecting the loud shout of speakers but nothing happened.

Suddenly a large group of girls walked out. Wait. Let me rephrase it. A group of TEENAGE girls STORMED out, looking furious and rubbing their ears as they shouted at the elf boy. But when I saw these girls I KNEW I was in love. The first one had spiky black hair with eletric blue eyes that pierced through you. And the way her black leather fitted her perfectly...wow. The next girl looked even better. She had bouncy brown hair and golden eyes. Like gold. For some weird reason an bald eagle was on her shoulder. Then the next girls... were flawless. The first girl had ever changing eyes and choppy brown hair and the next one had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Elf boy pressed a button. A set of stairs popped out. Suddenly the bald eagle turned into a large musclar boy with a puprle t-shirt and a grey hoodie.

Dumbledore walked up to them and suddenly all the girls (from hogwarts) sighed dreamily.I looked up and was instanetly jealous. Two teenage boys were walking down the stairs. They were both musclar,tall and lean but also approachable. They looked exactly the same only that one had sea-green eyes and messy jet-black hair while the other was only a bit more taller had neatly combed blond hair and eletric blue eyes just like the first girl. Dumbledore had started talking but I never heard much except,

"...because of your brave acts in both wars you will go in griffindor. Come with me to the great hall, STUDENTS TOO!"

so I followed Dumbledore along with the students of hogwarts

-**LINE BREAK**-

Harry's POV

Everyone had sat down at their allocated seats, leaving the demigods totally confused. I stood .

"you're looking for griffindor, right?" I asked.

"yuh, yeah" said the dark-haired one

"let me take you, i'm in griffindor myself"i said.

"thanks" mumbled the dark-haired one again. I led them to the griffindor table next to me, hermione and ron.

"hi i'm harry potter that's hermione and that's ron" I said gesturing to my friends. Suddenly I couldn't help but realise but feel like there was electrical storm was brewwing mixed with death. Lot's of death.

"cool. I'm Percy. is jason, elf boy overhere is leo,emo king is nico, baby-face is frank, girl with the blond hair's annabeth, my girlfriend, girl with the cool eyes piper jason's girfriend, golden eyes's hazel and punk queen's thalia" Percy said. "wow! Now that was a mouthful!"

I laughed. Then Percy said a question that caught me off guard.

"feel like a electrical storm with death is coming?" he asked. I slowly nodded.

" it's me, thalia, nico and jason's aura. We're the children of the big three gods. The major gods. Zeus, Posiedon and Hades. Makes us the most powerfullest demigods in the also attracts lots of monsters."

**and that's a wrap! and is hardly a cliffhanger. Until next time flexzone123 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**fourth chappie now! I know, i'm updating every day now! that's good, right? I don't own hoo or harry you know rest bla blah blah... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Voldemort's POV

"So severus, what's going on at hogwarts? Anything... instering?" I asked my spy at the death eater meeting. Snape smiled coldly.

"As you know about how these 'demigods' are coming to protect the boy.." I nodded, wanting to know more. "it turns out thaey are only TENNAGERS!" everyone burst into laughter.

"DUMBLEDORE SENT CHILDREN TO PROTECT HARRY!" I roared in between bursts of laughter. "well he's gonna need much more than THAT!"

"although..." snape contined. "i have seen them with my own eyes and they look like no wizard or muggle. Thier on eyes radiate power." I picked up my wand. Snape gulped.

"are you questioning my power severus?" I asked, snarling. Snape shook his head quickly.

"go-" I started but a black light flashed in and when it faded, I saw the boy I loathed the most.

"harry potter." I snarled.

"i knew you would see me in this form" harry said. But his voice more girly and ancient. He waved his hand and suddenly a woman was standing in his place. Her eyes were pure black and so were her robes.

"who are you?!" I shouted, pointing my wand at her in my most threating way, bearing my teeth.

"oh, put that stick away tom riddle"

"how do you know my name!?" I shouted.

"i know everyone who seeks revenge. I am Nemisis, the godess of revenge, and I am where to warn you about the demigods" she waved her hand, and there was suddenly a image of 9 teenagers holding weapons, their eyes flickering with power. With a start, I realized that those were the demigods.

"yes," she said, "these are the demigods. You under-estimate them because of their age. But, when you were even younger than them, did you not do impossible things? Tell me, look at their power". She waved her hand again and suddenly I saw amazing things. A boy was facing a whole army of monsters and repteadly turning into different animals. Sometimes a dog, sometimes a wolf, sometimes a lion, and the most amazing, a full grown dragon. Then the next image. A girl simply talking to her eneimes, but I could see the magic in her words. She ordered her enemies to kill themselves, turn agaisnt each other, her words were even stronger than the imperuis curse. She could even charm ghosts! The next image. A small boy shooting flame out of his hands while his enemie was shooting ice. The boy was winning easily. The next image: a boy making a whole army of ghosts and zombies rise from the dead, destoying people with jets of darkness, and also collecting people's souls with a click of his fingers. If he could do that to my horkruses...i shuddered. Then the next. A girls lifted her hands and suddenly the world changed transforming it into a world that her enemie was winning. Then suddenly the world changed back, and her enemie was dieing. Then there was a boy and girl, lighting lacing out of their hands like whips, clouds backing them up. Then, suddenly a girl was there and she put on a... what do muggles call it? A cap. Suddenly she was gone and her enemies seemed to start to randomly die. Nemsis waved her hand and the image was gone.

"i only showed you, 8 of them. And I am about to show you the most powerfullest one. Pereus jackson. Leader of two wars, champion of Hera, the bearer of the achilles curse, son of posiedon, survior of tartrus, all-time savuior of olympus and accounced even better than hercules." I nodded slowly.

"why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be helping your side?"

"revenge has no sides. Maybe right now an another form of me is helping harry to get revenge on you for hurting him and killing his parents. Wait? Am I?" for a second, she looked really confused.

"oh,no i'm not. I'm playing chess with Ares. Anyway, I was saying, pereus is really loyal. You mess with his friends, this is what happens" she waved his hands and there was a image of a musclar boy his green eyes glowing with power as he raised`his hands and a tsnamui crashed destryong the mountain, in fact, the whole city. My eyes widened. No wonder dumbledore chose him!

"yes and as we speak, he is befriending harry. So to the point. At your closetest grasp to harry, at the moment you think you've won, you will have to battle him. And it will not go down well."

**and's that's a wrap. Yup, Percy and voldemort are going to battle! It's replacing the dumbledore and voldemort battle. Until next time, flexzone123 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**hi guys, i'm back! wow, it's been a long time! Three reasons why. Writer's block, homework and i've been reading the BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! So trust me when I say , spoiler alert. I don't own HoO or Harry potter Rick Riordan and JK Rowling do. Lucky burgers...**

Annabeth's POV

after Percy had made all the big introductions, dumbledore clapped his hands and food suddenly food appeared on the platters. Of course, all of the boys of our party piled on our plates. As I politly put on food on the plate, I realised something.

"guys!" I hissed at my fellow looked at me.

"the sacriface!"i said. Their eyes widened. Hazel closed her eyes and the ground shifted as a big silver bowl appaered, the wood from the table inside. Leo opened his hand and a ball of flame erupted in his hand. He shot it in the bowl and it fire burned inside it. We all scraped a piece of food into the fire, mumering our godly parents name. Percy waved his hand his drink in his goblet turned into a mini figure of a man jumped into the fire, dousing it.

"ho...ho...how did you do that ?" slputtered 'ron'.

"do what?" I asked smiling sweetly. I saw him blush slithtly.

" how they do those cool powers?" he said, waving his hand at Hazel, Leo and Percy.

"oh, it's cause my dad's fire god so I get fire powers, Hazel's dad hades god of riches so she can control any metal aaaand water boy other there.." Percy glared at him.

"is the son of poisedion. Don't worry, you'lle see our totally awesome powers tommorrow"

"so, I heard some of you went to 'hell'" ron said causally. I froze in my spot.

"Sorry but i'm not ready to talk about that place yet" I said, shuddering. Memories flowed into my brain: the worst one, Percy controlling the poison and scaring me **( and yes, read blood of olympus, that's the scariest one from annabeth's view, so shush!) **Percy took my hand.

" do you know how it is down there?!" Percy shouted, giving his wolf stare. Everyone who saw him nearly wet themselves.

" the water is fire, the air is acid, the earth is broken glass... the whole place is desinged to hurt and kill! And then the pit speaks to you. Makes sure you can't go own. Fills you with despair and sadness. Makes you helpless. And if that's not enough, millions of bloodthristy monsters who want you for their dinner! A god would go insane if they endured what me and annabeth had to endure! Sometimes I wonder how i'm still alive and sane..." Percy trailed off.

" i'm so sorr-" the girl 'hermione'

" no don't say your sorry..just please...forget it" I said, waving my hand dissimly.

"wait... nico?" harry said. Nico didn't speak but nodded his head.

"are you a son of hades?" he asked. Nico just nodded his head.

"Does that mean that you can control dead." nico waved his hands and the ground shifted.

" can you like ressurst them?"

"yes, but only for a short time. Why?" nico finally said. I could tell it surprised harry.

" could you let me talk to my parents?" harry asked. Nico seemed to ponder this.

" alright. We'lle to today. Midnight."

**and that's a wrap! I know, it sucked. I hate it. But at least I got it out of the way!**

**Until next time,flexzone123 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, flexzone123 is in da house! so, I'm trying to make the updates more quicker to make up for that week. So yeah. I don't own HoO or harry potter. I don't even own a CAT!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hermione's POV **(cause I'm a boss!)**

I was seriously surprised when I saw the demigods. I mean, I half agreed with Ron, but I had still rebelled. So I was happy when I saw demigods. I was happy I was right.

When I met the demigods, I will admit that I had a teensy-little crush on the dark-haired one, Percy. So I was bit disappointed when he said he had a girlfriend. Okay, I was really disappointed! And every girl in the school as well! I was really creeped me out by the little emo kid, even if he did look cute in a way. It was really no surprise his dad was the god of the underworld.

But what really surprised me that he agreed to raise Harry's parents, even for a short moment.

So here I was, waiting for the raise of Harry's parents. We trudged through the forbidden forest. We had first got here by this thing called 'shadow travel' which was transporting through the shadows. It was horrible.

It was bad because of:

the scary noises

the pitch black darkness

sounds coming from all around you

and your face feeling like it's going to peel off

You'd think a person with that kind of power would be able to find the 'right place' to bring back the dead but noooooo. He said,

"no, it isn't good enough. This spot doesn't have any good workers"

" what do mean, not good workers" I had said.

"you'll see." he had said. So here we here, trudging through the darkness. I couldn't help but notice that Nico's hands seemed to melt into the darkness and become wispy and smoky** ( read blood of Olympus!). **I blinked. Nico's hands were solid again. How did that happen?! I hated not knowing things. The demigods seemed to act as if this was perfectly normal. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that everyone had stopped walking. I smashed into the elf- boy, Leo.

"ahhh!" I yelled as I fell. Leo grabbed my hand, smirking. His hand was boiling hot. I yelped.

"oh, so sorry! It's just I burn up when I'm nervous." he said.

"it's alright." I said.

"we're here" Nico said. There was an empty space. Nico waved his hands and the ground shifted and skeletal hands crawled out. They seemed to holding spades.

"dig" Nico ordered. The skeletons did just that. They dug a big pit. They clambered out of it. They bowed to Nico.

"Begone" he said. The skeletons crumbled to dust and sank into the ground.

"let the dead eat again!" He nodded to the girl Piper and she pointed a horn at the pit. Food and drink came out of it. I stared at it in wonder. So did Harry and Ron. Actually, Ron just stared at Piper dreamily. I scowled. Then Nico started to chant in ancient Greek. The air stayed still. The howling stopped. All noise disappeared. I wanted to stop. I wanted to shout at Nico and tell him to stop. But I couldn't move my mouth. Or my hands. Or my feet. I couldn't move at all! Percy walked over to me. He patted my back.

"don't worry. It's easier when you get used to it." he said, smiling. I hope he didn't see me blush. Annabeth eyed me suspiciously. Suddenly the pit lit up a brilliant dark shade of purple. Jason unsheathed his sword. Percy took out something out of his pocket and there was a loud SHINK. In his hand was a sword! The boys pointed their swords at the pit. The colour died down.

"names of of your parents!" said Nico to Harry.

" Lily and James Potter" Harry said. Nico then said something in Greek. Two figures drifted up. They ate the food and drank the drink. Their figures turned solid. With a start, I realized that I was looking at the faces at Lily and James Potter.

"hello, son" they said.

**And that's a wrap! I have nothing to say, so...**

**Flexzone123 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**hey guys! Wassup? Dang, it's been a long time... 23 REVIEWS! Yaaay! Hoping for like, 6 more? That would be nice. I don't own HoO or Harry Potter. BoO spoilers!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harry's POV

I was ecstatic. I was happy, so excited, that I was going to see my parents. Even when we had walk for so long in the forest, I was still happy. I felt like kissing Nico!

That was, until, he started to chant.

Time stopped. Noise stopped. The air stopped moving. The birds stopped tooting. Something about what Nico was doing was wrong. Really wrong. It dyfed the laws of humanity. A new force was coming. The dead was coming. I was frozen in my spot. I could hear the dead call to me. I vaguely noticed that the pit was glowing.

Suddenly, Jason and Percy had swords in their hands. The pit stopped glowing. I could move again.

"names of your parents!" Nico yelled.

"Lily and James Potter!" I yelled, trying to get myself out of my daze. Nico muttered something in Greek. Bright lights came out of the pit. These two lights came out, and ate then drank the food and drink in the pit. The figures solidified. With a start, I realized I was looking at the faces of my parents.

"Hello, harry." they said.

"Mum?" I said. She nodded her head.

"Dad?" I asked again. He nodded his head.

" it's so good to see you again. You're so grown-up now". I stared at them in wonder. They're was so many questions I wanted to ask, so many. But I couldn't bring myself to speak. All three of us just stared at each other, not needing to say a word, already understanding each other.

"I just want to say, thanks a lot." my father said.

"for what?" I said, confused.

"For continuing our legacy by becoming a seeker like me. For fighting the same person that killed us. For fighting him every year."

"Thanks. Life's been pretty tough up here. With the ministry of magic not believing that you-know-who's back. I'm now the 'boy who lies'" I said bitterly. My mother watched me with sad eyes.

" you're growing up to fast." she said."everyone putting the pressure on you to destroy Vodlemort. I remember you as a baby. I never thought that...I never thought that _this_ would happen." my dad looked at me.

"Just remember, we are proud of you. We did anything for you when we were alive, even death. And we will do the same thing now." and with that, the ghostly figures of my parents disappeared.

Nico fell down, energy gone because of the summoning of ghosts. I fell too. But not because I was tired. Because I was crying.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Hehe, cliffhanger ending! Don't worry, I'm updating today or tomorrow because of the long wait. If you're **_**still**_** not satisfied, here are some virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yo guys! Flexzone123 in da house! I don't own HoO or harry potter... I don't even own a cat! BoO spoiler alert! Also this chapter will be as short as a chocolate bar...**

Harry's POV

I woke in bed, with full clothes on. I shook my head, vaguely confused. Then I remembered last night. I nearly started crying again until I remembered what my dad had said,_we are proud of you, harry._

That made me feel better.

I got up, went into the shower and changed into school uniform. I noticed that everyone, including the demigods, had finished changing. Except Percy. We waited in the common room.

"maybe me and Ron can try to wake him up?"

"Huh. Good luck with that. In fact, I'll bow down to you if you can." Thalia grumbled. I went back into the boy's dorm with Ron. Percy was on his bed, snoring, while mumbling words in his sleep.

"how does that work.. so one bee is his eye or something?**( my fellow readers of BoO will chuckle at this!)" **I stared at Ron. He shrugged.

"Hey Percy, wake up!" I shouted. Percy didn't move.

"how about we pour water on him" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah!" now me, being a wizard simply needed to pull out my wand and say,

"aguamenti!" a jet of water sprayed out of my wand and into Percy's face. But there was no water on his face. He was dry. But moving. He opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing. He pointed his hands at his face. Suddenly, water came off it and hovered over his hand. He pointed his hands at me and was about push them forward until he blinked suddenly. The water he had been controlling dropped and splashed.

" oh, hi harry! Wassup?" he asked. I smirked. Thalia was _so_ going to bow down to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hey guys, flexzone123 in da house! Wassup? I started watching the Hercules series on Youtube yesterday. ( I know, I'm late) and I can't get the Aphrodite song out of my head. _Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite..._ the goddess of love!**

**Half of you probably don't know what I'm talking about so forget it.**

**Disclaimer: don't even ask.**

Harry POV

Once we had finished our breakfast, I felt like crying my heart out. I had:

care of magical creatures

potions

history of magic

Divanation

defence against the dark arts.

Oh, well. At least I still had hagrid and had dada which was my favourite lesson.

"your last lesson will be cancelled for the demigods demonstration of their powers." Dumbledore called out.

At least I still had Hagrid.

- Line break with a cookie (**::**)-

As the demigods were guests, they got to go to any lesson they wanted. But, being our friends, they went to me, Ron and Hermione's lesson. We walked to forest, until we were at the spot. Hagrid was waiting there with the rest of the class. I mentally groaned. The slytheriens. Once the demigods saw hagrid, they eyed him carefully and looked at each other. Annabeth shrugged. They all relaxed.

" today, I've got a real treat...UNICORNS!" hagrid shouted.. no-one cheered except for Percy.

"cool!" he ran up to one which sniffed him and bowed. All the others did too.

"rise." he said, shuffling awkwardly.

"how did you do that?" hagrid said, wide-eyed.

"oh, my dad's the lord of horses. So yeah. That means I can talk to any kind of horse. Oh, he's saying something to me." Percy said. His smile melted off his face as the unicorn nicked.

He looked at hagrid.

"is it true that you're a giant?" he asked so silently I had to strain my ears to hear. Hagrid seemed to be unfazed by Percy's deadly calm voice.

"well, only half, but yes-" suddenly five arrows were shot by Thaila, pinning him to the ground. Skeletons hands shot up from the ground, holding him down. All the demigods suddenly had weapons in their hands and quickly moved to Hagrid.

" I thought we had killed all of you in the giant war! How did you escape?" Percy snarled, his sword poised at Hagrid's neck.

" look, I don't know what you're talking ab- " Hagrid started.

"Is there more of you? Is this some kind of refugee camp for giants?" Annabeth asked, grey eyes piercing into Hagrid's face.

"look, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hagrid screamed.

"Well, since you're only a half giant, we should be able to kill you without the help of a god. Time to send you back to Tartarus the _hard_ way!" Jason said, stabbing his sword into Hagrid's chest.

"STOP!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. There was a loud _crack _and in the place of the noise was Albus Dumbledore.

"He's right. His mother, who was the giant in his family, was not the type you faced in your earlier war." Dumbledore said slowly.

Jason slowly released the sword away from Hagrid's chest.

"One wrong move, and you're dead" Percy said, gripping Hagrid's shirt. The girls swooned, muttering about how dangerous Percy was.

"w- w- well look at the t- t- time. C- c- class d- d- dismissed." Hagrid stammered. As the crowds of people left, I went to find the demigods to ask them why they did that to Hagrid. Unfortunately, I was beaten to it by Draco Malfoy.

"I _totally _understand why you would do that. I mean, a little half-breed creep in our _school_. As I we both have divine blood in our veins, You having godly blood and I being a pureblood wizard, I find equally as disturbing that other _breeds_ stand beside us." Malfoy said.

"Oh, buzz off Malfoy! He wouldn't like to talk to _you_!" I said.

" No-one was talking to you, Potter!"

"look, mouthy, you have no right to have anything against giants. You weren't the one fighting the war. You weren't the that fell into hell and back. I don't really care about it anymore." Piper said.

"you shouldn't be hanging out with people like _them. W_hy don't you come with us." Mafloy stuck out his hand. I held my breath

"Really?" Leo laughed. "Two fattys that need to learn how to shower and a blonde boy called Mouth full? We'll pass." the other demigods grunted in agreement.

"My father will hear about this!"

"So will mine, and he's the king of the gods." Thalia called back. Malfoy's face paled.

"So, what do we have next?" Annabeth said eagerly.

"Daughters of Athena, loving school too much." Leo said, smirking. Annabeth glared daggers at Leo.

"Well, we have my least favourite subject. Potions." I said.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Three words.**

**Longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Who's POV should I make it next?**

**Snape**

**Frank**

**Hermione**

**Malfoy**

**Hazel**

**Leo**

**vote in da comments below. Remember, I'm not updating until you do...**

**Stay positive. Flexzone123 out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Hey guys! the winner of the vote is... Snape and Hermione! But there's two winners which is why I'm making a extra-long chapter that includes two lessons! I know, I'm amazing, you're not... **

**Disclaimer: it's JK Rowling and Rick Riordan who are sitting on all the money...**

**c **

Snape's POV

As, the door opened I saw Harry Potter and his insufferable gang of friends. Honestly, I don't know why he hangs out with him. For me, it would be embarrs-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the demigods. After I saw their fantastic and terrible powers, I thought how amazing how they concealed it in a way that told you _I could destroy you in a second or be your best friend. Which one will you choose?_ Tonight, everyone would find out how powerful they really were. My blood froze cold when I saw the last demigod. Perseus Jackson. I remembered what Nemesis, the revenge goddess, had said to Lord Voldemort,

_at your closetest grasp to harry, at the moment you think you've won, you will have to battle him, and it will not go down well. _

Nemesis had disappeared after that, leaving silence in her wake and a even paler Voldemort.

I quickly remembered that I was teaching a class so I put on a cruel snarl, slammed my book on the table to get my students attentions and set my voice to a long, drawling, boring tone and spoke.

"Today class, we will be making living death.**(yes I know they don't do this until yr 6 just let it go?) **Who can tell me what living death is?" No-one except Hermione Granger raised her hand so I sighed and said it anyway.

"Living death is a potion that puts it's drinker to sleep, although, it will seem as if they are dead. They will have no pulse, no heartbeat, but will still be alive." Annabeth chase, the Athena girl, was scribbling notes furiously on a notepad. Perseus whispered something to Nico, but Nico just glared at him.

"NO TALKING IN MY CLASS, JACKSON!" I yelled.

"Hey, loosen up, teach, I was only saying a joke to Nico." Percy shot back.

"WELL NICO HERE DIDN'T SEEM TO FIND IT FUNNY!" I shouted. Percy huffed.

"no wonder harry said this was his worst lesson..." Percy muttered under his breath.

"I. Said. No. Talking. Ten points of griffindor!". I went to a sip of water from my mug, but it shattered in my hands. The water moved to Percy, it's volume becoming larger each second. The water swirled around around Percy, who was standing up now. I could feel fear coming around my body, this was what Nemesis was talking about. Annabeth put her hand on Percy's. Percy sat down, and it was only now that I realized that they were in a relationship.

"My cup, Jackson." I said. Percy reluctantly flicked his hand towards me and all the water and glass pieces fixed itself into my hand. I put it down.

"Now, as I was saying, get ingredients, partners, and turn your book to 243" I started walking around to see how every-ones work. Actually, just to spy on the demigods. I walked over and listened.

"I will partner up with my beautiful wise girl!" Percy said, and kissed Annabeth.

"Uh, yuck." Thalia said. "Hunter of Artemis here!"

"WAIT." Leo said. "I've just had the best idea ever!"

"Oh, no, the end of the world is coming, Leo has had a good idea!" Jason mock-screamed. Leo glared at him while all the demigods and harry and co laughed.

"hey, remember the deal. Because you all made us think you were dead,exploding into Gaia like that, we get to mock you for 3 more weeks." Leo rolled his eyes .

"Anyway, my idea is that: Percy you figured out you could control poison. Well, this practically poison, but a sleeping poison. And Nico, this is like your death trance thing, and this is accommodated with death, and we all know your the death controller. So how about you two work together and if anything is two go wrong, just use your powers to fix it."

Usually, I would have jumped out and shouted, _no cheating!_ But this was the demigods. So I continued listening.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that I never thought of that. It could work!" Annabeth said.

"So I guess I'm stuck with dumb-dumb, then." Nico said. Percy glared at him, but got the cauldron and flipped the page to 243.

"Um, Hermione, do you have a spell to change this to ancient Greek, I can't read English cause of dyslexia."

"Sure! _Ancieno greco!"__**(OK, it's not a real spell, but it sounds real)**_ Hermione said, pointing her wand at Percy's and Nico's book. A spark of blue hit the book swapping all the letters until it was ancient Greek. She did the same for all the other demigod pairs.

"Right. Lets do this!" I walked back to my space at the front of the class and waited till their time was up.

- I AM A LINE BREAK-

With only 5 minutes left, I looked at Percy's and Nico's it was bubbling and black. Huh. So much for Leo's amazing plan. But then, they put their hands to it, chanting under their breath and their potion stopped bubbling and started thinning out, becoming watery and see- through like living death should be. Leo grinned, proud of himself.

"TIME UP!" I yelled. I walked up to Percy's and Nico's first.

"Hmmm. Not bad, I don't see anythin-" something caught my eye on the potion. It seemed like white tendrils seemed to shooting up the potion. They were so thin and light it seemed almost impossible to see but I could see it. And I knew exactly what that meant.

"You haven't made living death! This is a poison but a very terrible poison. This poison would put it's drinker into a time lapse, bringing eternal torture and damnation. They'll be in-between life and death enduring their worst pains a million times worse even after the end of time. You can't kee-" _You can't keep it, _I was going to say but the bell rang and everyone scooped their living death's into jars.

"Thanks, teach!" said Percy.

Hermione's POV

"So, who should I use this on?" Percy asked our group.

"Malfoy." Harry and Ron said at the same.

"Guys! I hate Malfoy as well, but you heard how much stuff it does to a person. If they trace it back to us, we would be put in Azkaban! I think that you should try to hit it at Voldemort when you duel him this year!"said Hermione.

"How do you know I'm going to?" Harry said. I looked at him. He sighed in defeat.

"Um..." Frank raised his hand. "Who's Voldemort?"

"Oh, nothing but an evil villain that wants to kill me and there's a big prophecy saying I'm the only one to be able to kill him." Harry said sarcastically.

"i know how it feels, man. I had two prophecy's saying I had destroy all these villains. And don't even get me started on those minor prophecy's." Harry looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he sighed. As, we walked passed through the corridors Nico and Hazel jerked back as they had hit a brick wall.

"There's a ghost." he said. I smiled.

"yeah, Mr Binns is a ghost. Why do you think he's so good at history." I said.

"Um, I think your joke just made Nico even more angrier." said Annabeth. Nico seemed to be glowing with anger.

"An. Escaped. Soul." Nico whispered. We walked into the class. Mr. Binns turned to us, ready to moan at us for being late, until he saw Nico.

"Master Nico! A surprise for you to be here!"

"How. Are. You. HERE!" Nico yelled.

"W-W-W- Well, it was a deal made with H- Hecate with Hades. He said yes!"

"WHY WOULD HECATE CARE ABOUT THIS PLACE!" Nico yelled.

"Nico." Hazel said."Hecate is the maker of the Wizarding world. Of course she would care about this school." Nico relaxed his fists.

"Continue with your lesson. But I will ask father about this 'deal', and if you lie..." Binns gulped. I nearly laughed. I thought one thing I would ever see in my life is Mr. Binns scared .

"Thank you, Master Nico. _And _Lady Hazel." Binns dipped his head and walked back to his place at the front of the class.

"Well, at least we didn't get detention for being late!" I said

"He wouldn't have _dared _to give me a detention." Nico snarled.

"Nico, chill it was a deal between Hecate and Hades, anyway." Percy said. I mentally sighed.

As we took our seats, and Mr. Binns started speaking, I started to feel sleepy. By, 25 minutes, everyone was sleeping already, even Annabeth! I started to feel my eyelids get heavy. Mr. Binns lessons were always boring, but not this boring. I felt myself fall sleep.

In my dream:

_I was walking through a corridor and entered through the door. I saw Professor Snape talking to a ugly man. He had bone white skin, red eyes and no nose. I realized that this was Lord Voldemort. _

"_I-I fear the goddess Nemesis was right about the demigods. One of them already hates me and almost killed me in the class. Wouldn't it be wise to start now?" _

"_no, it would be too quick I need more time to gather up my strength for the battle with Perseus. Now go!"_

"_yes, my lord." Snape said, turning back, he suddenly turned back._

"_Perseus. He created a deadly poison. The damnation potion! If he uses it on us..."_

"_Fine. We will start our plan after the pretension of the demigod's powers. Now leave!"_

I woke up, shaking. I didn't know what, but Voldemort was planning something bad. 


End file.
